Vee's family rescue
by Espeon804
Summary: A sequal from "Which Eevolution?". Vee is just enjoying another day, only to find out her family has been poke-napped! Now it's up to Vee to rescue her family. But the only problem is... is Vee up for it? And who is the Poke-napper?


Vee's Family Rescue. (From Which Eveelution?)

It was another normal day in the Sinnoh regions, days after the evolution problem when Vee, the Eevee refused to evolve for the sake of her family. But today, a new chapter opens, into a story of legends! (Not really.)

Sunshine the Espeon and the other evolved family members was just being the pokemon they are. Suddenly...

(Rumble...)

"Did you guys hear that?" Lilly called.

The Pokemon nodded, all talking at once.

"Finally..." A voice said in telepathy."After all these years, I have finally found you!" A huge Pokemon crashed through to roof of her house! "You, are coming with me!" He froze the poor Pokemon and the Trainer, and took theme away.

Later...

(Pokemon translation)

"Hello?" Vee the Eevee called. She looked around the house. "Green? Dad? Mom? Anyone?  
M-master?" She gasped when she saw Ice and debris. "Oh no..." She mumbled as she investigated. "Oh,no,no,no. This can't be happening! Did he... OH NO!" She dashed out the house as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving her home (For the first time.) And dashed out to Route 201. The only problem was that.. it was snowing. Not light snow, but heavy snow!

"What is going on here?!" Vee yelped in surprise. "Why is it snowing?!"

"The reason..." A voice said. "You are the one I've been seeking all these years... Vee! Show me your true power!" Something big landed in front of her. it was... Kyurem!

"K-kyurem!" Vee gasped, backing away in fear. "Why would you do this to me?!"

"because..." he said. "It is to end you. You are a treat to my wish... to freeze the entire world solid. And you hold a power that is unknown."

"But Kyurem!" vee protested. "Do you know what you are doing is wrong?! Don't end up like Giratina! What would Arceus think?!"

Kyurem ignored her and launched a dragon breathe. Vee dodged immediately. "I can care less!" he growled.

"You don't have to do this!" Vee said. "But... Since you refuse... I have no choice..." She then used Shadowball, it hit, but barley damaged him! "What?!" She said, astonished.

Kyurem chuckled. "You're hopeless. Stay there so I can freeze you to death!" he used his signature attack, Glaciate!

Vee froze into her spot!

Kyurem chuckled. "This was easier than I thought." he was proven wrong when a bright blue light glowed in the ice. Kyurem backed away. "No! She can't be!"

The ice shattered, and Vee stood there in a new appearance... she evolved... but into who?

Kyurem backed away. "What kind of pokemon is that?!"

"I don't know." Vee replied. "But i actually like this one." She used Trump card, then swift.

Kyurem backed away even more. "You have your win Vee, but next time..." he then retreated.

"Hmm... Why would he run? I'm just another pokemon." Vee mumbled. "Maybe because I do hold a power unknown.. But what is it exactly?"

"Oh my Arceus Vee! What in Dialga's Diamond happened to you?! Is that- No way!" Green yelled, inturrupting vee's loud thinking. They are now unfrozen.

"I think it's a new Eevee evolution. You look adorable in those ribbons." Blizzard the Glaceon said.

"At least she brought the ? Type back. She doesn't look like any type!" Sunshine yelled. "You seem to be all grown now!"

(Translation over.)

"Whoa Vee! Did you-" Lilly was astonished. "...did you actually evolve? What kind of Pokemon are you?"

Everyone waited for her reply.

Vee stood tall. "Slyveon!" She shouted.

Lilly cheered. "You evolved into Slyveon! I should call you Ribbons for now on! I mean, look at your ribbons! The name fits you just right!"

Everyone agreed.

"For saving me from that monster, you're pretty much of a legend Ribbons." Lilly announced. "So far, an Eevee can evolve into 8 pokemon: Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon... and Slyveon."

And so it was that, a short story of Vee.

**What is your favorite Eveelution?**


End file.
